Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha jest shinobim na poziomie chūnina z Konohagakure, były członek drużyny Minato. Uważano, że zmarł na moście w Kannabi podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi. Po tragicznej śmierci dziewczyny, którą kochał i opiekował się, Obito, nigdy nie pogodził się z tą tragedią. Później nałożył maskę i rozpoczął działalność pod przykrywką Madara Uchiha, a później jako Tobi, stając się międzynarodowym kryminalistą i dobroczyńcą organizacji Akatsuki. Jest jedynym z trzech pozostałych żyjących Uchiha, a także poszukiwany ninja. Był również drugim jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego i jeden z głównych antagonistów serii, aż do samej porażki. Wygląd Obito w dziecięcych lat.png|Obito w dziecięcych lat. Obito w płomiennej masce.png|Obito w płomiennej masce. Obito w wojennej masce.png|Obito w wojennej masce. Obito podczas czwartej wojny shinobi.png|Obito podczas czwartej wojny shinobi. Obito jako jinchūriki.png|Obito jako jinchūriki. Jako dziecko, Obito nosił gogle, miał niebieski strój, w którym na plecach nosił z dumą herb klanu Uchiha. Miał kolczaste, czarne, krótkie włosy i czarne oczy. Pod goglami nosił ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. Po spotkaniu się z Madarą w jego prawą stronę wszczepiono komórki Hashiramy. A jako, Tobi pokrywa swoją twarz różnymi maskami, co pozwala jego krótkim włosom ponownie rosnąć. Obserwując jak zdejmuje maskę można zauważyć, że z wiekiem jego twarz staje się pomarszczona z powodu worków pod oczami i zmarszczkami. W czasie walki z Konan, jego lewe oko nie było pokazane, ale gdy maska uległa częściowemu zniszczeniu okazało się, że ma bandaże na czole, jak i Sharingana (aż do utraty przez Izanagi w trakcie przebiegu tej walki), który został usunięty i zastąpiony Rinneganem niegdyś własnością Nagato. Podczas ataku lisiego demona na osadę miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z kapturem i żółto-pomarańczową maskę ze wzorem przypominający swoją bliznę. W trakcie spotkań z Itachim i Kisame ma czerwoną maskę z płomieniami Amaterasu i czarne kimono. Po jakimś czasie widzimy go w pomarańczowo-spiralnej masce, która pokazuje jego prawe oko. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki ma czarną górę z długim rękawem i parę rękawiczek w ciemnej barwie. W czasie Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi jego ubiór ponownie się zmienił. Maska jest biała, a zaprojektowano ją z myślą Dziesięcioogoniastego, ma trzy kręgi z czego dwa są otworem dla oczu oraz posiada trzy łezki. Powrócił do noszenia szat swego klanu, potrójny i biały pas, herb klanu na plecach, ciemne rękawice i purpurowa bandana, kończąca się na dole pleców. Również powrócił do władania bronią, która jest własnością Madary Uchihy, która jest koloru białego. Po użyciu techniki Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu pobielały, a jego połowa strona stała się czarna pod wpływem Madary, jego wygląd przypominał Zetsu. Jego wygląd uległ drastycznej zmianie, gdy pochłoną Dziesięcioogoniastego. Jego włosy i ciało są białe, a po uzyskawszy kontrolę nad demonem pojawiły się czarne spodnie i laska. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Obito pomaga starszej kobiecie. W młodości, Obito stale się spóźniał ze względu na dobre uczynki, jedynym z nich było pomaganie starszym. Znał wszystkich starszych mieszkańców osady. Po drodze na egzamin chūnina pomagał starszej kobiecie nosić bagaż. Obito pokazywał łzy, które zawsze podkreślał, że zawsze miał coś w oczach. Obito był zakochany w Rin, ale bez wzajemności, ponieważ dziewczyna była przyciągana przez Kakashiego. Sfrustrowany tym, chłopak zazdrościł umiejętnościom Hatake, ciągle starał się go prześcignąć. Mimo to wysiłki kończyły się niepowodzeniem, był w stanie spędzać czas z dziewczyną, która leczyła jego obrażenia. Ostatecznie Obito nigdy nie dostał szansy ujawnienia swych uczuć względem Rin przed jego niby śmiercią. Jak zauważył Kakashi, oprócz rywalizacji swojego studenta z Sasuke Uchihą i jednostronne uczucia do płci żeńskiej, Naruto i Obito mieli inne poglądy, tak jak jego pragnienie, żeby zostać Hokage i nie rezygnując ze swoich towarzyszy na polu bitwy. Nawet po rzekomo swojej śmierci, Obito wciąż w głębi duszy troszczył się o swoich towarzyszy i wioskę, od razu chciał do nich wrócić. Jednakże będąc świadkiem śmierci ukochanej z rąk przyjaciela, determinacja i idealizm Obito zostały zniszczone ponad wszelką nadzieję naprawy, w wyniku czego osobowość na zawsze zmieniła się. right|thumb|159px|Obito pokazuje swój pusty świat Kakashiemu. Zanim osiągnął dojrzały wiek, uwarunkowaną przez Madarę kontynuował jego pracę, a tym samym jego osobowość zmieniła się drastycznie, stał się bardziej skupiony, spokojny i poważny. Od swojego byłego darzył lojalność i ideologia, która pochodzi z Woli Ognia, której ulegli była klątwą nienawiści klanu znana na całym świecie jako przedmiot swojej urazy i system shinobi, który doprowadził do bezsensownej śmierci Rin. To przekonanie sprawiało, że Obito coraz bardziej chciał realizować plan księżycowe oko. Ten brak empatii powoduje, że atakuje wszystkich wokół siebie, nawet Minato Namikaze czy Kakashi Hatake, nie troszcząc się o nikogo, którzy i tak będą żyli w jego świecie. W nim pozostała tylko miłość do Rin, jego chęć do stworzenia świata, gdzie będzie mógł żyć z nią szczęśliwie, które były motywacją, aby oprzeć się utratą kontroli przez dziesięcioogoniastego. Jego przyjacielem został także Zetsu, przed zmianą jego osobowości, będąc jednym z niewielu (jeśli nie jedynym) prawdziwa zmiana pozytywnych relacji, że utrzymanie w swoim dorosłym życiu. W anime, mimo jego nowego opracowanego myślenia, Obito jest pokazany nieco smutny widząc jak Nagato i Konan utracili Yahiko (który przypomniało mu o śmierci Rin) i opowiedział im o swoim planie. Madara Uchiha jest tym, który uratował mu życie i dał cel , ale Obito zaczął lekceważyć tą wdzięczność i otwarcie stwierdził, aby Madara nie uważał go za sprzymierzeńca. Również skorzystał z własnej potrzeby w ostatecznym planie Madarze stając się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, żeby pogrążyć Sojusz Shinobi w rozpacz. W rzeczywistości Obito nie był przeznaczony gospodarzem dla dziesięcioogoniastego. thumb|left|159px|Na krótką chwilę, Obito przypomina sobie swoje prawdziwe marzenie. Często arogancki o własnych zdolnościach i lekceważący, który uważa za słabych. Obito daje pochwały tylko najlepszym shinobim, jak swojemu byłemu senseiowi, Minato Namikaze, który umiał zadać mu poważne obrażenia i Kakashiemu za szybkość. Również zauważył, że Itachi Uchiha nigdy nie przestawał go zadziwiać, i że on zachował tajemnice Itachiego. Miał marzenie, aby zostać Hokage i ideały koleżeństwa z tego powodu zaczął się wyśmiewać z Naruto za obie te cechy. Gardził swoimi dawnymi marzeniami i moralnością swoich przeciwników. Słowa Obito bywają boleśnie uderzające, często posiadają prawdę — zdaje się cieszyć rozmową ze swoim wrogiem, silnie wstrząsając determinacją Naruto z powodu śmierci Nejiego, powołując, że chłopak stracił również wielu przyjaciół. Madara Uchiha zauważył, że Obito stał się taki jak on. Mimo to, Obito nie wini Kakashiego za śmierć Rin. Obito ma agresywne i sadystyczne, biorąc noworodka jako zakładnika w zamian za Kuramę od matki i bezlitośnie zabija Torune, żeby ożyć go, ale potraktował jako ofiarę Fū, wszystko, aby przetestować Kabuto. Gdy po raz pierwszy przedstawiono Tobiego w przeciwieństwie do Obito, pełnił rolę „Tobi to grzeczny chłopiec”, który irytował większość członków Akatsuki, zwłaszcza Deidarę, który często go atakował w komediowy sposób. Z drugiej strony Kisame mile widział zdolności Obito, aby rozjaśnić ponurą organizację. W końcu Obito po śmierci Deidary porzucił tę rolę podczas spotkania z Naruto i jego przyjaciółmi podczas walki Sasuke walczący przeciwko swojemu bratu. W końcu pokazał swoje prawdziwe ja na wieść o tym, że Itachi Uchiha przegrał. Obito jest sprawnym manipulatorem albo subtelnie opisuje swój własny cel, z pominięciem części opowieści lub zdarzenia dla własnych korzyści, jak to zrobił w przypadku Sasuke albo udostępnia swoje przekonania. Jest to najbardziej widoczne w istnieniu Akatsuki, jej dzikość — różni członkowie pracują razem, ponieważ wierzą, że organizacja sprzyja ku dobremu, ale w rzeczywistości są traktowani jak narzędzia, które Obito podporządkowuje według własnej woli jak w przypadku Nagato. Często unika odpowiedzialności na wpływ, jaki ma na innych, że nie musiał nimi manipulować i zmuszać. Jest zdolny do cierpliwość w osiąganiu swoich celów, nawet jeśli to jest rozmowa z Sasuke Uchihą. Jednak jego cierpliwość nie jest ograniczona — w pewnym momencie decyduje się odrzucić ostrożność i postępować według planu bardziej agresywnie czy zdecydowany sposób, aby Dziesięcioogoniasty został na nowo ożywiony, upiera się, żeby wszystko się teraz zaczęło. Również jest skłonny do podejmowania ryzyka — odsłaniając prawdziwą historię i motywy Sasuke, aby wgrać sobie usługi Itachiego. Mimo to Sasuke nie zawsze sprosta jego oczekiwaniom, jak nie mógł pokonać pięciu Kage, ale jednak Obito był zadowolony z jego rozwoju sharingana i rosnąca izolacja od wszystkich sojuszników. Nie raz potrafił zagrozić zabiciem Sasuke, jeśli ośmieli się zdradzić organizację. Niedawno Obito zdobył coś w rodzaju fikcji na widok Naruto, ponieważ chłopak przypomina mu siebie za czasów młodości. Ze względu na podobieństwa Naruto i siebie jako dziecko, Obito wykazuje wielki gniew w kierunku chłopaka na dalszą ideologię, że kiedyś to posiadał, aż do śmierci Rin, biorąc jego dziecinność i naiwność, aby nadal nie wierzyć w te zasady. Obito wierzył, że Naruto swoimi metodami skończy tak jak on i prawie mu się to udało, ale Hinata wsparła chłopaka. Później Obito kwestionował Naruto. Później Kakashi zauważył, że Obito nigdy nie wyzbył się Woli Ognia, również spostrzegł, iż działania Obito polegały na wewnętrznym zamieszaniu, które go rozdzierały. Gdy zderza się z Naruto i Sasuke, Obito krótko pokazał sytuację co by się stało gdyby powrócił po śmierci Rin do osady i przyjaciół, a nawet poszedł dalej i wyobraził siebie jako Hokage. Widząc po raz pierwszy takie wizje, Obito zaczyna żałować swoich działań powiązanych z planem księżycowego oka. W końcu działania Naruto przyczyniły się, że Obito zmienił swój tok myślenia, pozwalając to na pokonanie klątwy nienawiści. Uchiha w końcu zrozumiał z jakiego powodu Naruto Uzumaki osiągnął sukces, podczas gdy mu się to nie udało. W rezultacie Obito otwarcie wyraził żal za to, co zrobił. Chciał odkupić swoje winy poświęcając się w ten sam sposób jak to Nagato uczynił i oferując swoje życie, aby ożyć wszystkich ludzi, którzy polegli przez niego i Madarę. Mówi Kakashiemu, że nie jest godny, aby zobaczyć po śmierci ich przyjaciółki. Obito powiedział Madarze, że nie jest nim, a Obito Uchiha i jego marzeniem było zostać Hokage. Ostatecznie pieczętuje Yin Kuramy w Naruto, który potem otwiera oczy. Umiejętności thumb|left|159px|Obito przebija kilku shinobi z Kiri. Jako członek klanu Uchiha i chūnin, całkowita sprawność Obito była na średnim poziomie w stosunku do swoich kolegów. Mimo stosunkowo wolnego rozwoju, jego talent ujawnił się dopiero po przebudzeniu sharingana. Szybko przystosował się i wykorzystywał zastosowane techniki, aby pokonać jōninów i ANBU. Spiralny Zetsu zauważył potencjał Obito jako powód wybrania przez Madarę na ucznia. Jako dorosły, dobrze wyszkolony przez legendę, Obito stał się niezwykle potężnym shinobim z jego umiejętnościami jest niemal lustrzanym odbiciem Madary. Z jego zamaskowanej persony, prowadził kilka najwyższych poziomów, Obito Uchiha był legendarny ze względu na wysoki poziom i sprawność. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Obito generalnie unika bezpośredniej walki, chyba, że jest to absolutnie konieczne to wtedy manipuluje innymi. Taijutsu right|thumb|159px|Obito za pomocą taijutsu atakuje Kakashiego. Jako dziecko, Obito był wykwalifikowany w taijutsu, chociaż nie na tym poziomie co Kakashi Hatake czy Maito Gai. Po przebudzeniu sharingana, ale odczytywał i przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, aby skutecznie przeciwdziałać atakom Kakkō, doświadczonemu shinobi z Iwagakure. Później wykazano jako jego umiejętności taijutsu znacznie urosły, po śmierci Rin mógł pokonać jōninów i ANBU z Kirigakure. W etapie dorosłości, mógł nawet walczyć z ochroniarzami Danzō równocześnie i pokonał ich. Tych czynów dokonuje w parze z sharinganem i czasoprzestrzeni, aby uniemożliwić wycofanie przeciwników, a potem wykorzystuje elementy zaskoczenia i dezorientacji. Również można było zaobserwować wielką siłę fizyczną, gdy rzucił Kakashim, żeby uratować mu życie. Po jego rehabilitacji, jego siła wzrosła na tyle, że mógł rozbić głaz. Obito opanował opanował również odporność na ból, na tyle, by pojawić się niemal niewzruszony, gdy otrzymuje spore obrażenia, jak podczas walki z Konan. Gdy został przebity w piersiową przez kunai naładowany piorunem Kakashiego, a potem przez Minato Namikaze. Obito pokazał wysokim poziom szybkości. Jego szybki refleks i czas reakcji może pozbyć się pułapki. W konfrontacji z Kakkō, jego ataki skutecznie łapiąc przeciwnika, aby umożliwić Kakashiemu pole do działania. Również jego szybkość była pokazana, gdy walczył z shinobi należący do osady Kirigakure, szybko zamykał odległość i lądowanie wykonując serię szybkich ciosów i uderzeń, zanim którykolwiek z przeciwników zdążył zareagować. Jako dorosły, Obito był na tyle szybki, że mógł bez problemu unikać ataki Naruto będący w trybie czakry lisa. Ninjutsu Obito dowiedział się od Madary, jak wykonywać wiele różnych rodzajów ninjutsu: mógł stworzyć bariery ninjutsu, używając Uchiha Kaenjin ochraniając demoniczną statuę; wyczuwając czakrę, co mu pozwala przewidzieć ataki i znajdując inne z dużej odległości, nawet w różnych wymiarach; mógł wykonywać wystarczające silne fūinjutsu, żeby zapieczętować dziesięcioogoiastego, miał przynajmniej ograniczoną zdolność do absorbowania czakry, biorąc daną czakrę na własny użytek. Transformacja Natury right|thumb|159px|Obito używa Katon: Bakufū Ranbu Jako członek klanu Uchiha, Obito ma naturalne zdolności do technik uwolnienie ognia, a we wczesnym wieku może używać Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu wielkość i siła płomieni zwiększając jego dorosłym życiu, a przez połączeniu z jego Mangekyō Sharinganem może używać Katon: Bakufū Ranbu. On jest również postrzegany wykonując techniki uwolnienie ziemi, choć czyni to wyłącznie nory i poruszać się pod ziemią, pozwalając mu poszerzyć pole bitwy z dołu lub podkraść się do przeciwników. Z Białym Zetsu znaczeniu, że jego kończyny wykonane są zamienione, Obito może używać uwolnienie drewna, połączenie uwolnienie ziemi i wody. Instynktownie jest w stanie jest w stanie stworzyć gałęzie i korzenie do wiązania, zgniatania lub nadziania przeciwników. Ponieważ materiał Białego Zetsu częściowo pochodzi z DNA Hashiramy Senju, Obito jest w stanie kontrolować Dziesięcioogoniastego, gdy jest on podłączony do jego ciała. Bukijutsu left|thumb|159px|Obito wyrzuca wiele shurikenów z innego wymiaru Podobnie jak wielu Uchiha Obito został przeszkolony w shurikenjutsu, pozwalając mu rzucić shuriken z dokładnością do ataku i obrony. Gdy Madara zmarł, liczba broni pozostawiono Obito, którą wykorzystał w różnych okresach w ciągu roku. Kilka z tych broni trzyma przechowywanych w wymiarze Kamui, tak, że może on uzyskać do nich dostęp w dowolnym miejscu i wystrzelić je na przeciwników; jest on postrzegany za pomocą gigantycznych Shurikenów i odbiorników czakry - igantycznych przytrzymujących udziałów - do ostatniego celu. Gdy walczył Minato podczas ataku na Konohę, użył długi łańcuchów przymocowany do szelki na nadgarstkach, że, w połączeniu z jego niematerialnością, pozwoliły mu przejść przez jego nieszkodliwie przeciwnika przed zestalania powstrzymać go z łańcucha spływu. Mniej więcej w czasie masakry Uchiha, Obito przy sobie miecz u pasa. W czasie Czwartej wojny shinobi on dzierży kultowego gunbai Madary, używając go zarówno jako tarczy i jako rodzaj cepu do ataku. Gunbai może generować wiatr do refleksji ataków. Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Obito. Gdy Obito pierwszy raz obudził swojego Sharingana to już miał dwa Tomoe, które na tym poziomie może wykorzystać do śledzenia pokładów czakry i przewidywania ruchów. Zdobył trzecie Tomoe będąc świadkiem śmierci Rin. Obito utrzymuje jego Sharingana pozornie wszystkie na czas bez zauważalnego odpływu na jego poziomie czakry. Z jego Sharinganem potrafi wykonywać różne genjutsu na cele mają kontakt wzrokowy do tworzenia iluzji, zdobycia informacji lub kontrolowania ich działań. Mimo, że jest postrzegany kontrolując sześć ogoniastych bestii z jego Sharinganem, jego sterowanie z wieloma celami, nie jest kompletny, jak to jest z jednej i możliwe jest, dla niektórych, aby uwolnić się od niego niezależnych. Obito ma wiele Sharinganów w jego posiadaniu, które przechowuje w pamięci powinien ich potrzebować. Używa jednego z tych Sharingana, aby zastąpić jeden Kakashiemu, choć utrzymuje, że pokrywa maską większość czasu. Później poświęca iluzji tym oczom w celu przeprowadzenia Izanagi, który umożliwia użytkownikowi manipulacją wydarzeniami wokół nich. Izanagi zazwyczaj trwa jedynie na krótkie chwile, ale z jego dostępem do DNA Hashiramy on może utrzymać go przez dziesięć minut za pomocą jednego oka. Mangekyō Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Obito. Obito obudził jego Mangekyō Sharingana będąc świadkiem śmierci Rin; Sharingan dał Kakashiemu obudził jego Mangekyō w tym samym czasie. Projektor swojego Mangekyō jest trzy rozciągnięty trójkąty równomiernie rozmieszczone wokół źrenicy, że każda krzywa na górze wokół oczu, aby tworzyły koło, co czyni go podobnym do Wiatraku. Obito nie wydaje się cierpieć negatywne skutki z wykorzystaniem jego Mangekyō Sharingana, takich jak pogorszenie wzroku lub wyczerpanie doświadczonego przez innych. right|thumb|159px|Obito używa Kamui. Mangekyō Sharingan Obito pozwala mu używać Kamui, a ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni z większą wszechstronność niż Minato. Kamui służy jako brama do innego wymiaru, które może przenieść całość lub część jego ciała pomiędzy woli. Przyznaje to Obito dwa odrębne umiejętności: teleportacji i co najlepiej można opisać jako "niematerialny". Dla teleportacji, wchłania się przez jego prawe oko do specjalnego wymiaru, a stamtąd może podróżować w dowolnym miejscu na świecie, natychmiast. Jego niematerialność jest bardziej wyspecjalizowanym zastosowanie teleportacji, gdzie wysyła tylko części jego ciała do innego wymiaru, tak, że można przejść przez obiekty lub, częściej, obiekty mogą przechodzić przez niego. On tylko może się w sposób ciągły wartości niematerialnych na około pięć minut. left|thumb|159px|Obito skutecznie używa niematerialności w walce Kamui staje się stylem walki Obito do tego stopnia, że rzadko ucieka się do bardziej tradycyjnych form ninjutsu. W walce używa jego niematerialność defensywnie, pozwalając przeciwnikom i ich ataki przejść przez niego, bez szkody dla niego, a następnie on teleportuje ich do swojego wymiaru, gdy są zdezorientowani, tak, że nie może już im nie przeszkadza. Czakra tych, których wysyła się do innego wymiaru nie może być wykryty spoza niej. Mimo, jak przydatne Kamui jest, to nie jest bez słabych punktów. Ponieważ dwa aspekty tej techniki są związane nie można używać zarówno w tym samym czasie; jeśli chce się teleportować, że nie może być niematerialna, pozostawiając go otwartym do ataku, i jeśli chce się być wartości niematerialnych nie może teleportować, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę, tak długo, jak długo pozostaje w defensywie. right|thumb|159px|Obito używa Kamui ratując Kakashiego. Ponieważ Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego może także używać Kamui, jego wzrok pozostaje jedynym wiarygodnym blacie umiejętności Obito. Mimo, że Kakashi nie może użyć Kamui przeciwko Obito bezpośrednio, że może korzystać z własnego dostępu do innego wymiaru, aby zanegować zalety Obito wykorzystuje: przez teleportacji ataki lub sojuszników do innego wymiaru w tym samym momencie, że ciało Obito w zamieszkuje tam obrony, może być atakowany powodzeniem. On odzyskuje Sharingana Kakashiego otrzymując podczas czwartej wojny Shinobi, pozwalając mu korzystać z oka, aby wykonać szybkie i precyzyjne dalekobieżnego teleportacje zamiast fizycznego kontaktu z jego inne wymagane teleportacja oka. Rinnegan left|thumb|159px|Rinnegan Obito. Obito bierze Rinnegana - które pierwotnie należały do Madary. - Z ciała Nagato po jego śmierci, a implanty go w lewym oczodole. Mimo, że używał tylko jedno oko i nie był jego pierwszym właścicielem, Obito jednak zyskał dużo energii od niego. On jest w stanie wykonywania wszystkich technik Sześciu ścieżek Rinnegana, ale on jest tylko kiedykolwiek widział przy użyciu umiejętności Zewnętrznej Ścieżki: może on przywołać Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, tworzyć Mazō no Kusari do ograniczenia celów, i wykorzystanie Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu ożywić martwego w zamian za jego życie. right|thumb|159px|Obito ze swoimi sześcioma ścieżek bólu. Podobnie jak Nagato przed nim, Obito używa Rinnegana stworzyć jego Sześciu Ścieżek Paina składające się z sześciu ożywionych jinchūrikich z ich ogoniastych bestii zapieczętowanych z powrotem do ciała. On kontroluje każdej z nich jednego odbiornika czakr wbudowane w ich ciałach. Każdy jinchūriki miał ten sam wzór jak wzrokowy nim - prawy Sharingan (która dała im swoje zdolności predykcyjnych) oraz w lewy Rinnegan - umożliwiając mu udostępnić swoją wizję i koordynować swoje ruchy. Wysiłek, aby nie tylko utrzymać tę koordynację, ale zachować ogoniastych bestii pod jego kontrolą uniemożliwia Obito nie wykazuje żadnej z technik Sześć ścieżek w jego Sześciu Ścieżek Paina. Ostatecznie, Madara odebrał jego lewe oko z powrotem z Obito, pozostawiając go w stanie wykorzystać jego różne moce. Inteligencja Od Madary, Obito nauczył się wiele o świecie, pojedynczych ludzi w nim, i różne umiejętności z całej historii. Trudno jest zaskoczyć go w walce, bo już wie o taktykach shinobi z niektórych chwilach może korzystać, co słabe, aby wykorzystać w różnych przeciwników i jak przeciwdziałać najbardziej jutsu.W tych rzadkich przypadkach, gdy spotyka coś nowego, on spokojnie trzyma się na dystans i przestrzega dokładnie, dopóki nie wymyśla najlepsze podejście, aby go zneutralizować. Jego intuicja pozwala mu planować lat wcześniej, dokładnie przewidział przebieg narodów i wiedząc, jak manipulować je na swoją korzyść. Jeśli jakakolwiek jego plan nie powiedzie z jakiegoś powodu, że mogą szybko i bez opracowania planu tworzenia kopii zapasowych będąc kłopotach, okazuje ogromną pomysłowość strategicznych i taktycznych. Modyfikacje Ciała left|thumb|159px|Modyfikacja ciała Obito. Prawa strona jego ciała został poważnie uszkodzoa w czasie misji w Kusagakure, nawet w wyniku utraty prawego ramienia. Aby uzdrowić swoje ciało i zastąpić kończynę, Madara wyposażył Obito z tej samej substancji, z którego są wykonane Białe Zetsu. Wraz z nim jego rezerwy czakry są wzmocnione, on może używać uwolnienie drewna i zyskuje pewne zalety DNA Hashiramy Senju , lub również kilka rozszerzonych fizycznych, takich jak wielką wytrzymałość na ataki, szybkie uzdrowienie, i zdolność do przetrwania bez jedzenia i wody. Jego sztuczna kończyna jest bardzo silna, może przebić ciała. W przypadku tej lub innej kończyny jego naprawa są one łatwo usuwane i zastępowane samego materiału. Transformacja Jinchūriki thumb|right|159px|Początkowa transformacja Obito w jinchūriki. Natychmiast po pochłonięciu dziesięcioogoniastego, ciało Obito ulega drastycznej przemianie. Jego skóra zmienia na kolor biały, jego prawa strona skóry staje się łuszcząca, na plecach pojawiają się dziesięć występów (pięć na górnej części i pięć przy biodrach), a także wzór magatama na jego plecach ma jeden duży, z czarnym wewnątrz wzór podobny do rinnegana i dziewięć mniejszych, ułożonych w rzędach. W tej nowej formie zdobył tytuł „Bóg Shinobi”, którzy ten tytuł również mają dwóch shinobi — Hashirama Senju i Hiruzen Sarutobi. Z tą nową mocą, Obito jest w stanie połączyć wszystkie cztery żywioły, nawet Madara Uchiha zauważył, że Obito stał się taki jak Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Zarówno jako Killer B i Gyūki zauważyli, że Obito stał się silniejszy niż sam dziesięcioogoniasty w czasie korzystania z tej formy, moc jest bardziej skupiona na organiźmie człowieka. Po zakończeniu transformacji, Obito został całkowicie wyleczony ze wszystkich ran, a nawet symbol Hiraishin no Jutsu, który był to zniknął. Jednakże, jako nowy jinchūriki, Obito nie miał pełnej kontroli nad dziesięcioogoniastym, charakteryzujący się utratą inteligencji i jego ciało staje się zniekształcone. Zyskuje ogromny wzrost szybkości, a dzięki niej jest w jednej chwili może zniszczyć dużą ilość klonów Hashiramy i ożywionego Tobiramę. Również mógł bez problemów zareagować i powstrzymać Amaterasu. Jego siła na tyle urosła, że mógł zniszczyć klatkę piersiową Susanoo. Podobnie jego wytrwałość również znacznie zwiększyła się, ponieważ wyszedł bez szwanku od wybuchających łańcuchów Tobiramy. Może też stworzyć ramiona z czakry, które są zdolne do rozerwania nawet Hashiramę w trybie mędrca czy wielką bramę wzniesioną przez czterech Hokage. Gudōdama Jako jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastgo, Obito jest w stanie wykorzystać Gudōdamę, dziesięć czarne kul złożone z pięciu żywiołów przemian natury uwolnienie yin-yang i czakra sześciu ścieżek. Kule są jego podstawowe bronie i ogólnie za nim pływać w formacji halo-podobne. Czarna czakra jest bardzo plastyczna, w stanie kształtować w różnych formach do różnych zastosowań, takich jak wysokie pocisków prędkości, bariery ochronne, materiałów wybuchowych i różnych broni, w tym shakujō przypominający Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. On może nawet odtworzyć mędrca Miecz Nunoboko, z którym Obito twierdzi on może określić odpadów do świata. Zjego pełną kontrolą nad mocą dziesięcioogoniastego, Obito może posiąć uwolnienie yim-yang, aby zniweczyć wszystkie Ninjutsu kule pochodzą w kontakcie z Nawet po usunięciu z jego ciała, Obito zachowuje ograniczoną możliwość korzystania plastycznej czakry. Historia Przeszłość Wczesne Życie left|thumb|159px|Obito przybywa, gdy ceremonia wstępu kończy się. Obito dorastał nie wiedząc, kim byli jego rodzice. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że zamarzył posady Hokage, tak, że ludzie zaakceptują jego istnienie. W dniu wstąpienia do Akademii, Obito spóźnił się na ceremonię wstępu. Wierząc, że przybył za późno, odczuł ulgę, gdy Rin Nohara wręczyła mu dokumenty. Ostatecznie ukończył Akademię w wieku 9 lat i został przydzielony do drużyny Minato wraz z Rin i Kakashim pod kierownictwem Minato Namikaze. : Główny artykuł: Kakashi Gaiden Drużyna brała udział w egzaminie na chūnina, w którym Obito spóźnił się na drugą część w lesie śmierci, bo pomagał starszej kobiecie. Kiedy Drużyna Minato biegł naprzód, Obito spróbował zaimponować Rin atakując przeciwników techniką swego klanu, ale skończyło się zakrztuszeniem się cukierkiem od starszej pani i został pokonany przez Gaia. Pomiędzy etapami, chłopak zaczął intensywnie trenować i powiedział przyjaciółce o swoim marzeniu. Jednak został wyeliminowany z egzaminów w walce z Gaiem, który został w następnym pojedynku pokonany przez Kakashiego, pozwalając mu zostać chūninem, a Obito zdobył tą rangę w wieku 11 lat. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna Minato. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, Kakashi wraz z drużyną na misję zniszczenia Mostu Kannabi, która mogłoby utrudnić transport shinobi z Iwagakure przez Kusagakure jako punkt przyłożenia. Przed rozpoczęciem misji Minato Namikaze i Rin Nohara dali podarunki Kakashiemu z okazji awansu na jōnina, choć Obito Uchiha zapomniał i tak miał zależność. Wkrótce Minato Namikaze zostaje wezwany na pierwszą linię frontu, został swą drużynę pod dowództwem Kakashiego Hatake. W trakcie trwania misji zostali odkryci przez trzech shinobich z Iwagakure. Niebawem Rin zostaje porwana, Kakashi podjął decyzję o porzuceniu dziewczyny, wierząc, że ukończą misję. Obito wściekł się na myśl o tym i podkreślił, że on skoncentruje się ratowaniem przyjaciółki. Gdy Hatake odmówił, Obito Uchiha odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, dodając, że kto nie dba o swoich towarzyszy jest śmieciem. Obito odnalazł jaskinię, w której była przetrzymywana przyjaciółka, ale przez swą nieostrożność został odnaleziony i zaatakowany przez zakamuflowanego Taisekiego. Nagle przybył Kakashi Hatake, który zmienił zdanie i uratował przyjaciela atakując wroga. Niestety przeciwnik zranił Hatake w oko. Obito obudził swojego sharingana i zabił Taisekiego widząc jego czakrę. Obaj chłopcy weszli do jaskini, a młody Uchiha zauważył chaotyczny przepływ czakry koleżanki i od razu wywnioskował, że jest pod wpływem genjutsu. Kakkō zaatakował dwójkę młodych shinobi, ale tamci pokonali go i uratowali swoją przyjaciółkę, co zmusiło Kakkō wzniesienia jaskini. thumb|left|159px|Ranny Obito leży pod głazami. Ograniczone widzenie Kakasshiego przyczyniło się, że mała część kamienia uderzyła w obandażowane miejsce, ale jego kompan uratował go. Niestety potężne głazy zmiażdżyły jego prawą część ciała. Bez możliwości ucieczki, Obito Uchiha przyjął swój los i podarował swojemu przyjacielowi lewego sharingana. Rin przeprowadziła przeszczep, po tym jak procedura została ukończona, Kakashi użył nowego sharingana do zabicia Kakkō. Wzmocnienia z Iwagakure powoduje miażdżenie gruzów, co zmusiła chłopaka i dziewczynę do porzucenia przyjaciela, a nawet ucieczki. Obito ubolewał, że w końcu stał się przyjacielem młodego Hatake i nie mógł wyznać swoich uczuć względem Rin Nohary. Wkrótce, Minato Namikaze uratował życie Rin i Kakashiego, a imię Obito Uchiha oznaczono na pomniku poległych w akcji. Uratowany od śmierci thumb|right|159px|Mocno obandażowany Obito spotyka Madarę. Jednak w rzeczywistości Obito Uchiha przeżył i został uratowany przez Madarę, który odnalazł młodszego Uchihę i przyniósł go do jednego ze swoich tuneli prowadzące do górskiego cmentarza. Chociaż jego sharingan cudownie ocalał, ale cała jego prawa strona została całkowicie zniszczona, co skłoniło Madarę do odbudowy za pomocą komórek Hashiramy. Obito zawdzięczał mu swe życie, ale zamiast tego oświadczył, że chce wrócić do Konohy i swoich przyjaciół. Madara poinformował go, że nowe ciało na razie mu to nie umożliwia. Powiedział, że rzeczywistość powinna zniknąć i wspomniał chłopcu o swoim planie. Nieprzekonany Obito postanowił powrócić do wioski i przyjaciół. Podczas rehabilitacji, poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Białymi Zetsu. Ostatecznie Obito przyzwyczaił się do swoich nowych kończyn, ale niebawem Biały Zetsu poinformował go o tym, że Kakashi Hatake i Rin Nohara zostali otoczeni przez shinobi z Kirigakure. Obito próbować przebić się przez skałę, ale tylko ledwo uszkodził i jego ramię uległo zniszczeniu.Spiralny Zets zaoferował swoje ciało, aby dać mu siłę. thumb|left|159px|Obito obiecuje ożywić Rin. Gdy Obito był przygotowany do wyjścia to bez problemów robił skałę, powiedział Madarze, że tu nie wróci i podziękował za uratowanie życia. Jednakże on z kolei powiedział, że tu wróci i dopiero mu podziękuje. Korzystając z pomocy Spiralnego Zetsu, aby zlokalizować swoich przyjaciół, dowiedział się, że Minato Namikaze był nieobecny. Po drodze, oko Obito dostrzegło co było rzeczywistością, ale w panice to oddalił. Po dotarciu na pole bitwy, był w szoku, Kakashi przebił Rin swoim Chidori. Gdy dziewczyna umarła u obu chłopów obudził się Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake stracił przytomność, a shinobi z Kirigakure chcieli zabrać ciało dziewczyny. Rozwścieczony tym, Obito, przeżył fale wściekłości i żalu tą odpowiedzą było użycie kombinacji swoich umiejętności Kamui i Mokuton wyrastające z jego ciała, które spowodowało śmierć wszystkich shinobi z Kirigakure. Ignorując swojego przyjaciela, Obito trzymał martwe ciało Rin, słowa Madary przechodził mu w umyśle echem, obiecał, że stworzyć świat, w którym dziewczyna będzie żyła. Realizacja Planu right|thumb|159px|Obito i Zetsu wprowadzają do życia Plan Księżycowe Oko Madary. Używając nazwy Madary, Obito zawsze nosił na sobie maski, chodził w cieniu świata shinobi, aby powoli realizować plan księżycowego oka. Wkrótce po śmierci Madary, Obito i Zetsu udali się do Amegakure, zbliżyli się do powstającej grupy - Akatsuki z ofertą pomocy w stworzeniu świata pokoju. W rzeczywistości potrzebowali tylko Nagato, w którym Madara wszczepił Rinnegana kilka lat wcześniej i który byłby potrzebny w końcowych etapach planu księżycowe oko. Obito niemal przekonał Nagato, ale lider Akatsuki, Yahiko odmówił. W anime, Obito dowiedział się o pisku między Hanzō i Danzō Shimurą w eliminacji Yahiko. On przechwycił i zabił członków Akatsuki, którzy próbowali uratować Yahiko. Niestety chłopak umiera i Nagato w nowym kierunku dla organizacji, jeden koncentruje się na zdobyciu ogoniastych bestii. Nagato został przywódcą i Akatsuki rozpoczęła poszukiwania potężnych, poszukiwanych shinobi. Po tym jak Zetsu został członkiem, Obito, używał nazwy Tobi, dołączając jako podwładny Zetsu, tak aby mógł z korzystania osobowości. W Kirigakure, Obito w pewnym momencie przejął kontrolę nad Czwartym Mizukage, nadając mu "prawdziwy" Mizukage. Po tym Kisame Hoshigaki zaczął być rozczarowany kłamstwami świata, Obito (jako "Madara") objawił się Kisame i obiecał pomóc uczynić świat prawdy. Kisame został jego wiernym sługą, jednym z niewielu shinobi z Kiri nieświadomie pracuje dla niego W tym czasie Obito odkrył okoliczności śmierci Rin: Kiri miał zapieczętował Trójoogoniastego w nią, aby uwolnić demona w celu zniszczenia Konohy. Na prośbę Rin, Kakashi zabił ją, aby temu zapobiec. Z dnia manipulacji Obito ostatecznie na Mizukage odkryta przez Ao i został zmuszony do porzucenia go. left|thumb|159px|Starcie Obito i Minato. Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, Obito w Konosze odwiedził grób Rin. Kakashi już tam był, kiedy przybył i Obito, oglądając potajemnie, usłyszeał, zwierzającego się, że Rin grobie żona Minato, Kushina Uzumaki, jest w ciąży. Wiedząc, że Kushina była jinchūriki Kyuubiego i że pieczęć utrzymająca lisa zawarta w niej osłabi podczas porodu, Obito ją wytropił w nocy z 10 października zabił jej ochroniarzy ANBU i położne, i wziął jej noworodka syna, Naruto, zakładnika zapobiegają Minato od ingerencji. Minato był w stanie podjąć Naruto od niego, które rozprasza go wystarczająco długo, aby Obito mógł uciec z Kushiną. Wyciągnął lisa z jej ciała, umieścić go pod kontrolą jego Sharingana, i kazał go zniszczyć wioskę. Wkrótce potem przybył Minato, aby pomóc w obronie osady. Przed Minato może przyczynić się znacznie lub nawet nikomu powiedzieć, co się stało, Obito znajduje go i próbował użyć Kamui wysyłając go i zapobiec dalszym zakłóceniom. Minato był w stanie uciec z jego Hiraishin no Jutsu, ale Obito ścigał go. Minato nie rozpoznał Obito jak walczyli, a nie podejrzewając, że Madara Uchiha. Początkowo walczył skutecznie uderzyć Obito, ale po kilku nieudanych atakach, Minato w końcu uderzył go Rasenganem i markowe go z uszczelnieniem Latający Thunder God, pozwalając mu się teleportować do Obito, kiedy chciał. Następnie użył pieczęci przerywania na Obito uwalniając lisa z jego kontroli. Ranny i pozbawiony najlepszą bronią, Obito uciekł. right|thumb|159px|Obito rozmawia z Itachim. Minato oddał swoje życie, aby uratować wioskę przez zapieczętowanie lisa do jego syna, a więc nigdy nie miał szansy, aby poinformować kogoś zaangażowania Obito. Przywództwo Konohy jednak podejrzenie zaangażowania danej Uchiha, a do tego celu umieszczone na wszystkich członków klanu pod silną kontrolą. Osiem lat później Uchiha, w wyniku tego złego traktowania, zaczął spisek zamachu stanu. Obito wrócił do wioski z zamiarem podsycania konfliktu, ale został odkryty przez Itachiego Uchiha. Wierząc Obito był Madarą, Itachi poprosił go o pomoc w unicestwiając klan Uchiha, oferując zemstę na Uchiha ich leczenia Madara lat wcześniejszych, w zamian za umowy Obito, by oszczędzić osadę. Obito przyjął i oferował Itachiemu pozycję w Akatsuki. W anime, w nocy z masakry, Obito Uchiha wziął kilka ciał w celu wydobycia ich Sharingana do własnego użytku. Obito spotkał się również z Danzō w tym czasie, w nieznanych okolicznościach. Ratowanie Kazekage Jako Tobi, asystował Zetsu z odszukania ciała Sasoriego. Gdy go znalazł i zabrał pierścień Sasoriemu, on wyraził przekonanie, że będzie teraz w stanie dołączyć do Akatsuki. Obok wioski oni znaleźni bezcielesną rękę Deidary z pierścieniem nadal załączony. Tobi początkowo sądzili Deidara miał również umarł, tylko dla Deidara do stawienia się przed nimi. Tobi był nieco ulżyło się z nim zobaczyć, ale był zaniepokojony zarówno dla jego dobrego samopoczucia i zdolności, prowokując go duszenie Deidara nogami. Sanbi left|thumb|159px|Tobi i Deidara konfrontują się z Trójogoniastym. Tobi rzeczywiście został przyjęty do Akatsuki jako zamiennik Sasori, współpracuje z Deidarą. Został przydzielony do przechwytywania Trójoogoniastego. W anime, Deidara z Tobim udali się do pewnego Dango przed misją, taktyka, aby go usunąć maskę. Odwrócił się podczas jedzenia, zapobiegając Deidara nie widział niczego. Podzielili się po jedzeniu, a Tobi shinobi Konohy w końcu znaleźć używających Kekkai Shihō Fūjin, którą dedukcji miało przypieczętować Trójogoniastego. Poinformował Deidarę jego odkryciu i zbliżyli się, zabili dwóch Anbu umieścić pieczęcie. Kiedy znajdują Trójoogoniastego, Tobi próbował przekonać go do walki Deidarą na jego miejsce. Po tym jak Trójogoniasty ściga Tobiego, Deidara użył Kibaku Nendo na nim, gdy nie jest to rozprasza. Resztę walki nie pokazano. Po pokonaniu Trójogoniastego, Tobi przyznał się do chwytania bestii, mówiąc, że jego technika była bez zarzutu i że to miało sens, aby przydzielić go do misji. Deidara odparł, że to rzeczywiście jego gliny, które pokonały Trójogoniastego. Tobi, przekonany, zasnął podczas argumentu Deidary. Deidara "obudził go" za pomocą detonacji bomby gliny obok niego. Kiedy dotarli z Trójoogoniastym do Akatsuki podstawy, zwołane przez członków Akatsuki i zapieczętowali Kiedy skończyli, również zapieczętowali Dwuoogoniastego (w anime, Dwuoogoniasty zostaje zapieczętowany przez schwytaniem Trójogoniastego). Polowanie na Itachiego Kiedy Akatsuki realizował wydobycie Czteroogoniastego, zostali poinformowani, że ich były członek, Orochimaru, został zabity przez Sasuke Uchihę. Deidara był zły, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, zanim miał swoją szansę i tak, po tym jak zapieczętowano Czteroogoniastego, postanowił zabić Sasuke. Tobi mu towarzyszył. Kiedy znajduje Sasuke, Tobi podszedł do niego pierwszy i został natychmiast zaatakowany. Przez chwilę udawał, że został zabity, a następnie uzupełniane prędkość Sasuke. Odbyciu rolę rozrywkę oraz, Tobi usiadł, jak Deidara zaatakował Sasuke, czasem oferując pomoc przez sadzenie eksplozji Deidary po okolicy. Staje się coraz bardziej zdesperowany Deidara podczas walki, zmuszając Tobiego wycofać się na bezpieczną odległość, aby uniknąć skutków jego C4. Ostatecznie, Deidara uciekają się do stosując C0, zabijając siebie i łapanie Tobi w wybuchu. Zetsu poinformował pozostałych członków Akatsuki o śmierci Deidary i Tobiego. right|thumb|159px|Tobi ślubuje przypomnieć światu siłę "Madara Uchiha". Wkrótce potem, Tobi spotkał się z Painem i Konan w Amegakure. Wyraził zadowolenie z rozwoju Sasuke, dodając, że z powodu śmierci Itachiego było nieuchronne, że są w stanie podejść do niego szybko. Zaznaczył także na Naruto i jak on był pod wrażeniem jego występu przeciwko Kakuzu. Polecił Painowi uchwycić Naruto dla lisa zamkniętym w sobie, ale ostrzegł go, by nie lekceważyć Naruto. On odszedł, zauważając, że jego plany Madara Uchiha, wkrótce będzie kompletna. Tobi nadal mieć oko na Sasuke, kiedy przeniósł się do konfrontacji z Itachim. Walka Braci Gdy grupa Konoha ninja były o ingracjację walkę Sasuke i Itachiego, Tobi przechwycił, utrzymywanie zajętych do przybycia Zetsu, który poinformował o zwycięstwtwie Sasuke. left|thumb|159px|Tobi uchyla maskę. Ponieważ shinobi z Konohy usłyszeli raport Zetsu, Tobi szybko przeniósł się na miejsce Sasuke i uciekł z jego nieprzytomnym ciałem. Uleczył Sasuke z obrażeń i czekał, aż się obudzi. Gdy to zrobił, Tobi przedstawił się jako Madara Uchiha i pokazał jego prawego Sharingana, aby udowodnić swoją tożsamość. Objawiło to Amaterasu w lewym oku Sasuke przed Tobim. Tobi wycofał się w ciemność, podczas gdy on ugasić płomień, umieszczając maskę z powrotem zastanawiając się jak daleko Itachi pójdzie, żeby chronić Sasuke. Sasuke był zdezorientowany, więc Tobi ujawnił historię Uchiha - choć zaprzeczył jego udział w ataku na lisa na Konohę - i prawdę otaczającą rolę Itachiego w masakrze klanu Uchiha. Sasuke był przytłoczony żalem za to, że zabił Itachiego i postanowił pomścić go poprzez zniszczenie Konohy. Sześcioogoniasty W anime, Tobi i pozostali członkowie Akatsuki zebrali się do zapieczętowania Sześcioogoniastego. Inwazja Paina right|thumb|159px|Tobi pokazuje swoją twarz Kisame. Ponieważ mieli wspólny interes w zniszczeniu Konohy, Tobi przekonał Sasuke i jego drużynę, Taka, aby rozpoczął współpracę z Akatsuki. Przed tym Akatsuki może zaoferować swoją pomoc, Tobi przydzielił Taka zadanie schwytania Ośmioogoniastego, jednego z dwóch pozostałych ogoniastych bestii. Po tym jak Taka udała się, Tobi spotkał się z Kisame, pocieszając go na śmierć Itachiego i odsłaniając twarz, pozwalając Kisame do uznania go za byłego Mizukage. Tobi spotkał się również z Zetsu i dyskutowali o ile łatwiej byłoby ich plany teraz, że Itachi nie żyje. Zetsu wątpi ostatnie działania Akatsuki, a konkretnie utraty pięciu członków, ale Tobi podkreślił, że wszystko było warto zdobyć lojalność Sasuke. Później Taka przyniosła jinchūrikiego Ośmioogoniastego, Killera B, do Tobiego. Pozostali członkowie Akatsuki rozpoczeli proces pieczętowania, ale szybko okazało się, że była to tylko jedna z macek ośmiu ogony w przebraniu B. Tobi był zirytowany, że Sasuke nie udało się w jego misji, ale nadal przypieczętował mackę w demonicznej zewnętrznej ścieżki tak, że będzie mieć co najmniej fragment czakry bestii. Szczyt pięciu Kage Zetsu zgłasza Tobiemu o wyniku misji Paina uchwycić Naruto: choć Konoha została zniszczona, Naruto nie został schwytany. Co więcej, Pain (Nagato) oddał życie, aby użyć Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu i ożywił zabitych wieśniaków. Zdenerwowany jeszcze więcej komplikacjami, Tobi przypisuje Kisame uchwycić B i tropi Sasuke oraz Takę w drodze do ataku Konohy. Informuje ich, że są one zbyt późno idą tam, ponieważ osada już nie istnieje i dodaje, że nadal winien Akatsuki za nie schwytanie Ośmioogoniastego. Podczas gdy oni mówią, Zetsu informuje, że Danzō ma być następnym Hokage i że będzie uczestniczyć w szczycie Kage w Kraju Żelaza. left|thumb|159px|Tobi przychodzi porozmawiać z Naruto. Tobi widzi kompromisu: Danzō był spiskowcem w zabójstwie Uchihy, a jeśli Sasuke zdołał go zabić podczas szczytu Kage, który służy celuTobiego. Sasuke zgadza się na układ i jest doprowadzony do Kraju Żelaza przez Zetsu. Gdy on i Taka tam dostaje się, jednak Tobi instruuje Zetsu ujawnić swoją obecność do rozmawiających Kage. Podczas Taka jest umieszczona na Kage w potędze, Tobi spotyka się z Naruto - który jest również w Kraju Żelaza - starając się zrozumieć zmiany serca Nagato. Kakashi Hatake i Yamato skonfrontować go, ale Tobi nie chce walczyć, a nie mówiąc im o Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, prawdy klanu Uchiha, Sasuke i zejścia w ciemności. Wątpliwości, że ważność tego, co mówi im, ale jest obojętne i wkrótce pozostawia ich. Gdy Sasuke ma zostać zabity przez Kage, Tobi uratuje go. On wysyła Sasuke, wysyłając Karin z nim tak do innego wymiaru, aby mogła wyleczyć skaleczenia. Chociaż rozczarowany, że Sasuke nie był bardziej meczu o Kage, Tobi jest jednak zadowolony z rozwoju Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke. Mówi Kage i osób oczekujących, że jest Madara Uchiha, wyjaśnia plan księżycego oka do nich, a kończy się z prośbą o wsparcie, dając mu Killerowi B i Naruto. Kage odmówia, więc Tobi deklaruje wojnę z nimi wszystkimi przed zniknięciem. right|thumb|159px|Tobi walczy z Fū i Torune. Tobi przechwytuje Danzō uciekającego ze szczytu. On zostaje zaatakowany przez ochroniarzy Danzō, Danzō Yamanaka i Torune Aburame, ale innych niż utrata ramienia do Torune rinkaichū, Tobi łatwo pozbywa się obu. Z Danzō sam, Tobi teleportuje Sasuke i Karin do ich lokalizacji spełnić swoją obietnicę pozwolić Sasuke go zabić. Tobi obserwuje walkę i jest zadowolony, kiedy Sasuke jest już w stanie w pełni rozwinąć Susanoo. Gdy Sasuke wychodzi zwycięsko, Tobi zbliża się do umierającego Danzō chcąc wziąć oko Shisuiego, który został wszczepiony w prawego oka Danzō. Danzō aktywuje Ura Shishō Fūin w próbie podjęcia Tobiego i Sasuke z nim, ale są w stanie wydostać się z zasięgu w czasie. Tobi zbiera ciało Danzō i sugeruje, żeby Sasuke udał się na odpoczynek. left|thumb|159px|Tobi ustawia ramię. W swoim laboratorium, Tobi odkrywa, że Danzō zniszczył Sharingana Shisuiego przed śmiercią. Przeklinając go, Tobi dostaje nowe ramię i czyni plany do odebrania Rinnegana Nagato, aby przygotować się do wojny. Zanim będzie mógł odejść, Zetsu informuje go o walce Sasuke z Naruto. Tobi przerywa im i doradza Sasuke, aby udał się do walki w innym czasie, w związku z pogarszającym się wzrokiem Sasuke. Po powrocie na górskim cmentarzu, Tobi przywraca wzrok Sasuke na jego rozkaz przez wszczepienie mu oczu Itachiego, a następnie opuszcza go. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania right|thumb|159px|Tobi szantażowany współpracą z Kabuto. Jako, że jest pozostawiając górskim cmentarzu, Tobi konfrontuje się Kabuto Yakushim, który wnioskuje o sojusz z Tobim w nadchodzącej wojnie. Tobi odmawia i atakuje go, co skłoniło Kabuto do użycia Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ożywiając pięciu zmarłych członków Akatsuki (Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Nagato i Kakuzu). Kabuto oferuje ich jako pionki do wykorzystania na polu walki, a on prosi w zamian ma być podany Sasuke. Tobi rozważa odmowę, na co Kabuto odpowiada Madara Uchihą przez ożywienie. Przerażony, że Kabuto wie, że Madara jest rzeczywiście martwy, Tobi jest zmuszony do przyjęcia sojuszu, ale ustala warunek, że Sasuke nie będzie ruszany na czas wojny i odda go dopiero po wojnie. Kabuto zgadza się i wysyła przywołanie z powrotem. Tobi eskortuje Kabuto w kryjówce, aby mógł ocenić jego siłę bojową i przeformułować swoje plany wojny. left|thumb|159px|Tobi konfrontuje się z Konan. Później Tobi infiltruje Amegakure w celu ciała Nagato. On ma do czynienia z Konan. Tobi próbuje odkupić jej współpracę, informując ją o swoim zaangażowaniu w Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki, ale ona mu nie wierzy. Konan zamienia się w papier i ogarnia Tobiego, chcąc skorzystać z eksplodujące notatek zmieszane z jej papierami, aby poświęcić się i zabić go. Tobi zdaje sobie sprawę, co ona w czasie i wsywa - oszczędność zarówno w ich życiu - ale traci prawą rękę. Konan próbuje kolejnego ataku, Kami no Shisha no Jutsu. right|thumb|159px|Tobi przeżywa atak Konan po użyciu Izanagi. Po przenoszeniu eksplozji przez okres dziesięciu minut, dłużej niż Tobi może pozostać niematerialnym. Dlatego też używa jego lewy Sharingan wykonać Izanagi przeżywając atak. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego i myśli, że nie żyje, Konan obniża jej ochronę, pozwalając Tobi podkraść się za nią i ją nożem. Pyta, co to jest o Naruto, który mógł spowodować jej i Nagato zdradzić go w sposób, że mają, na co ona odpowiada, że Naruto jest światłem, który będzie stanowić pomost do pokoju. Tobi wyznaje się w ciemności, która miażdży światło Naruto i umieszcza ją pod genjutsu wyodrębnić położenie ciała Nagato, zanim ją zabija. Gdy Tobi odnajduje ciało Nagato, widzi Nagato uśmiecha się na nim, który interpretuje jako kontynuacji zdrady. Zamyka oczy Nagato przed teleportacji ciało od hotelu. Po wymianie jego lewego Sharingana z jednym Rinnegana Nagato, Tobi otrzymuje raport od Kisame o lokalizacji Naruto i Killera B B. Kabuto oferuje pojmanie ich dla niego, jako znak dobrej wierze. On ostatecznie się nie powiedzie, ale czy uda się przywrócić Yamato, który może korzystać wzmocnienie Armii Białych Zetsu. Tobi uważa, że to sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|159px|Tobi mobilizuje siły. Gdy klony są kompletne tysiące Zetsu i wiele ożywionych ninja Kabuto zostają zmobilizowani, inicjując Czwartą Wojnę Shinobi. W zamieszaniu, Kabuto przechwytuje również Anko Mitarashi poza Cmentarzem Gór. Tobi podejrzewa, że Kabuto doprowadził ją do swojej kryjówki i wierzy Kabuto planuje mieć Akatsuki i Sojuszu Shinobi zniszczyć siebie. Chociaż pewien, że tak się nie stanie, Tobi rozkazuje Kabuto zabić Anko. Kabuto odmawia, uzasadniając, że może on używać Anko aby uczynić silniejszym technikę Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, coś, co jest w najlepszym interesie Tobiego. Tobi pozostaje zaniepokojony Kabuto i umieszcza zarodniki Białych Zetsu na niego tak, że jego działania mogą być obserwowane. right|thumb|159px|Tobi ze swoimi sześcioma ścieżek bólu. Później dowiaduje się, że Naruto i B opuścili swoje uwięzienie i przyłączył się do walki. Udaje się w kierunku ich zawarcia, Tobi idzie do lokalizacji pierwszej dywizji, gdzie przywołuje Demoniczna Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Podczas Statua dziesiątkuje Division, Tobi prosi o Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, które zawierają reinkarnacji złota i srebra Braci. Darui i Shikamaru stwierdzają, że zamierza skorzystać z czakry dziewięcioogoniastego znajdująca się w braci w ramach swoich planów i starają się go powstrzymać. On uzupełnia ich na zgadywania jego intencje i statua atakuje ich, gdy ucieka z dwóch elementów. W przerwach świcie drugiego dnia wojny, Tobi stoi za jego własnymi Sześciu Ścieżek Paina, składających się z ożywionych jinchūriki. Tobi prowadzi Sześciu Ścieżek wobec Killerowi B i Naruto. Naruto zderza się głową z Tobim, jak tylko spełnić, do których Tobi odpowiada tylko wskazując, że Naruto nie mógł nawet zarysować jego maski. Naruto zauważa jego nowego Rinnegana i dostrzega, że jest taka sama jak "inne" Madary. Uświadomienie sobie, że Kabuto ujawnił swoją tajemnicę, Tobi cicho przeklina Kabuto przed rzuca mu ujawnienie Madary. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja left|thumb|159px|Tobi rozkazuje jinchūrikim atakować. Tobi z jego Sześć Ścieżek angażuje Naruto i przekształconego Killera B. B kieruje próbując zmusić Tobiego, podczas gdy on pieczętuje sześciu jinchūrikich, których Tobi przeciwdziała poprzez jinchūriki wprowadzając w wersję 2. Jako jinchūriki przerastają Naruto i B, Tobi korzysta z roztargnienia Naruto i prawie przechwytujego, tylko zostaje zatrzymany przez Gaia i Kakashiego. W zamieszaniu ich wyglądu, Pięcioogoniasty wyłamuje kontrolę Tobiego, ale szybko obezwładnia go. Potem zmusza Czteroogoniastego i Sześcioogoniastego, aby w pełni przekształcić próbując ułożyć szanse na jego korzyść. Czteroogoniasty jest w stanie połknąć Naruto, co Tobi uwierzy, że Naruto jest schwytany. Zamiast tego, Czteroogoniasty udaje się przekazać Naruto jak Tobi jest kontrolować go. Naruto ucieka z jego ust, lokalizuje odbiornik czakry wbudowany w ciele Czteroogoniastego i wyjmuje go. right|thumb|159px|Tobi realizuje swój plan. Gdy Czteroogoniasty został uwolniony, Tobi szybko przywołuje Demoniczna Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, aby zapiczętować bestię. Mając pozostałe jinchūriki przekształca ich ogoniastych bestii, aby spróbować i wreszcie doprowadzić sytuację pod jego kontrolą. Pomimo ogromnej sile pięciu ogoniastych bestii, Naruto, ścisłej współpracy z Kyuubiego, jest w stanie neutralizować je wszystkie i uwolnienia ich od wpływów Tobiego. Podobnie jak Czteroogoniastego, Tobi pieczętuje je z powrotem do Statuy. Pomimo niepowodzeń, Tobi jest przekonany, że będzie on zwyciężcą. Jakiś czas później, odrodzonego ciała jinchūrikich, będąc prowadzonym przytrzymywane przekształconego Killera B, są zwolnione od skutków technika ożywienia powodując, że po raz kolejny stają się martwymi ciałami. Ponieważ może to tylko oznaczać, że Kabuto nie powiodło, Tobi sobie sprawę, że czas ucieka. Przy braku innych opcji, rzuca Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei do ust demonicznego posągu, który, oprócz Ośmioogoniastego macki z klona Killera B, dodał Dziewięcioogoniastej bestii, inicjując ożywienie Dziesięcioogoniastego. left|thumb|159px|Tobi zostaje uderzony teleportowanym Rasenganem Naruto. Gdy demoniczna statua ulega ożywieniu dziesięcioogoniastego, Tobi chroni przed Naruto, B, Gaiem i Kakashim. Mimo połączonych wysiłków nie są w stanie pokonać Tobiego lub uszkodzić. Tobi jest jeszcze w stanie włączyć niektóre z ich własnych ataków na nich, takich jak kunai połączony z uwolnieniem błyskawicy, Kakashi zostaje zmuszony odesłać z Kamui. Po tym ostatnim zanim jednak Kakashi dostrzega, że maska Tobiego otrzymuje obrażenia. Nie może przypisać do uszkodzeń którekolwiek z ich ataków, Kakashi testuje teorię; Naruto atakuje Rasenganem w Tobiego, a gdy okaże się, aby przejść przez Tobiego, Kakashi kieruje swoim Kamui Rasengana. Ramię Tobiego zostaje uszkodzone. Kakashi stwierdza, że jego Kamui i zdolność Tobiego mają ten sam wymiar, że ataki kierowane do wymiaru w tym samym momencie, a Tobi jest transportowany tam swoich części ciała dla bezpieczeństwa od wszelkich uszkodzeń. right|thumb|159px|Naruto niszczy maskę Tobiego. Teraz mają strategię wykorzystując przeciwko Tobiemu, Naruto, B, Gai i Kakashi zaczynają koordynować swoje działania. Jeden z klonów cienia Naruto atakuje Tobiego, ale atak pojawia się niepowodzeniem i klon znika. Prawdziwe ataki Naruto zaraz potem z trybem kuli ogoniastej bestii, który Tobi unika przez wycofujące się do innego wymiaru. Tam znajdzie cienistego klona Naruto czekał na niego, które zostały wysłane przez Kakashiego Kamui. Zanim ma szansę na reakcję on zostaje uderzony w twarz z Rasenganem, niszcząc jego maskę. Jego twarz została ujawniona, Kakashi i Guy uznają go za swojego byłego kolegi z drużyny, Obito Uchiha. Kakashi jest zdewastowany, dowiadując się, że Obito nie tylko żyje, ale jest obecnie jednym z największych zbrodniarzy świata. Zanim będzie mógł dowiedzieć się, jak Obito przeżył, ożywiony Madara Uchiha przybywa po stronie Obito. Widząc Demoniczną statuę, Madara mówi Obito o przedwczesnym ożywieniu dziesięcioogoniastego i ożywienia go w stanie on się znajduje. Obito informuje go o zdradę Nagato przed powrotem do niego jego gunbai i kierowanie go do Naruto i B. Gdy Madara idzie za nimi , Obito walczy Kakashim. Ignoruje zarzuty Kakashiego o wyjaśnienie i prawie zabija go, zatrzymał tylko Naruto. Gdy Kakashi dostaje na jego początkowym szoku i zaczyna walczyć na poważnie, Obito wysyła go z Kamui. Jest to część planu Kakashiego, a dzięki połączeniu wysiłków Naruto i Killera B prawie niszczą Demoniczną Statuę. Ale atak przychodzi chwilą za późno, i od dymu wyłania się Dziesięcioogoniasty. Obito i Madara wskakują na szczyt głowy dziesięciogoniastegoi dołączyć się do niej, aby mogli kontrolować swoje działania. Ponieważ nie ma już potrzeby Naruto lub B, kierują Dziesięcioogoniastym, aby ich zabić. Połączony Sojusz Shinobi dociera na czas, aby powstrzymać atak. Sojusz współpracuje przeciwko Dziesięcioogoniastemu i skutecznie powstrzymując, ale Dziesięcioogoniasty przechodzi do następnej formy. Pomimo tego, że w obliczu dość łatwo, mając dziesięcioogoniastego niszczą kwaterę sojuszu shinobi, aby zapobiec przyszłej współpracy. Madara zauważa, że walka jest trudniejsza, niż być powinna, i obwinia odchylenia Obito od pierwotnego planu, a mianowicie nie przynosząc Madarze z powrotem do życia w prawidłowy sposób. Obito odpowiada, że nigdy nie ufał Madarze dotrzymania słowa i że teraz idzie własną wersją plau księżycowego oka. Obito używa bestię jako medium, aby wystrzelić kilka drewnianych pocisków do zmontowanego Sojuszu. Wielu umiera, tym Neji Hyūga, które Obito używa spróbować zachęcić do Sojuszu, a zwłaszcza Naruto o daremności ich odporności. Naruto i sojusz odmówiają zostać złamane przez ich wspólnej straty i zamiast tego jednoczą się do kolejnego ataku, skutecznie oddzielając dziesięcioogoniastego od Madara iObito w kontroliwaniu. Madara i Obito łączą siły przeciwko sojuszu shinobi, ale teraz mają do czynienia ze swobodnym Dziesięcioogoniastym. left|thumb|159px|Obito i Kakashi przebijają siebie nawzajem. Dziesięcioogoniasty przygotowuje się do skorzystania z Tenpenchii, który Kakashi próbuje zatrzymać Kamui. Obito przechwytuje go i razem przenieść się do innego wymiaru. Z nikim się je przerwać, Kakashi znów próbuje z nim rozmawiać, a Obito końcu zacznie się odpowiedzieć na niektóre z jego pytań, wyraźnie stwierdzając, że Kakashi powinien czuć winę za zabicie Rin tak wiele lat temu. Kakashi stara się wyjaśnić, ale Obito ratuje mu kłopoty, mówiąc, że już zna okoliczności śmierci Rin i że to był pomysł Rin na śmierć, która jest, co doprowadziło go do rozpaczy na świecie, że przymusowe Rin się zabić. Kakashi utrzymuje, że to co robi jest Obito mylenie, ale Obito nadal go krytykuje. W walce z nim związanej, pozwala on Kakashimu na przencie go ostrzem w serce z błyskawicami przelany w kunai (Właściwie jest to prosty sposób na usunięcie Kinkoju no Fuda Madary umieszczony na nim lata temu). Obito daje Kakashi ukłucie w zamian, który powoduje mu spaść na ziemię i pozwala na Obito powrotu do realnego świata. right|thumb|159px|Obito przygotowuje się do zapieczętowania Dziesięcioogoniastego. Ciężko ranny, Obito teleportuje się na szczyt dziesięcioogoniastego. Madara wyczuwa jego powrót i jego osłabiony stan i wywiera swoją kontrolę nad Obito, aby spróbować zmusić go do wykonywania Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu i sprowadzić go z powrotem do życia. Przed tym jak technika może być zakończona sojusz próbuje wyeliminować Obito, w tym ożywiony Minato, który jest w stanie teleportować się do lokalizacji Obito jest przy użyciu tego samego Hiraishin no Jutsu miał markowe Obito z lat wcześniej. Minato i Obito tylko rozpoznają się po Obito zostało wycięte. Madara przyznaje się do porażki, ale nie dlatego, że Obito jest martwy: Obito, już poza wpływem Madary, zapieczętował Dziesięcioogoniastego do jego ciała, proces nim doszło do zakończenia procesu. left|thumb|159px|Obito atakuje ożywionych Hokage Teraz jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, Obito zaczyna atakować innych ożywionych Hokage, wykorzystując swoje nowe umiejętności, aby ich pokonać i wszystkich innych z łatwością. Ataki nie wpływają na niego i jego kul poszukującej prawdy pokonać każdą obronę, który jest umieszczony na niego. Jedyną zaletą sojuszu jest brak Obito w kontroli; Moc Dziesięcioogoniastego fizycznie zakłóca jego ciało, a wewnętrzna walka pozbawia jakiegokolwiek uznania lub precyzji w swoich działaniach. W głębi jego umysłu, Obito walczy powstrzymać Dziesięcioogoniastego i przechowywać go poza z łzawienie. Poprzez skupienie się na obraz jego drużyny, potrafi ujarzmić moc Dziesięcioogoniastego. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego On doskonali Dziesięcioogoniastego, komponuje się i rozpoczyna metodyczny atak na sojusz shinobi, znoszący wszelkie jutsu wykorzystując przeciwko nim. W ślepym otoczeniu, Gamakichi używa Mizuame Teppō przeciwko Obito, który jest pierwszym atak raniąc przeciwnika. Naruto zdaje sobie sprawę, że pomimo wszystkich nowych mocy Obito, on nadal podatny na senjutsu. right|thumb|159px|Obito przywołuje formę drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego. Księżyc zbliża się do optymalnej pozycji do wykonywania Mugen Tsukuyomi, Obito zaczyna podejmowania ostatnie przygotowania. On zatrzymuje Sojusz w barierze i stwarza ogromne drzewo z czterech kwiatów, każdego kwiat przygotowuje kulę ogoniastej bestii. Kule zostają wyrzuce w sojusz shinobi, ale Naruto i Minato teleportują wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. Po odparciu dwójkowego senjutsu napędzanych kontratakiem, Obito przywołuje formę drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego i pochłania czakrę pobliskich ahinobi, biorąc ich czakry i zabijając wielu. Obito używa tej rosnącej liczby ofiar rozbijać determinację sojuszu shinobi, oferując im miłosierdzie, jeśli zatrzymują się od walki i pozwolić sobie wejść w nieskończony sen. Naruto jest prawie zniszczony, ale jest zmotywowany odmową Sasuke do poddania się, a on dodaje motywację sojuszu shinobi. left|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie zostają wydobyte z ciała Obito. Naruto i Sasuke łączą siły, łącząc swoje umiejętności senjutsu o nim, aby coraz większy efekt. Obito, który walczy zarówno ze sojuszem shinobi przez kontrolowanie drzewo i Naruto i Sasuke osobiście staje się sfrustrowany z ich ciągłych ataków i odmowa Naruto jego sposób myślenia. Obito tworzy Miecz Nunoboko, zamierza wykorzystać go do uderzenia wszystkich z nich na dobre. Naruto i Sasuke zdają sobie sprawę, że będą mieli tylko małe szanse, aby pokonać Obito więc skorzystają z pomocy swoich kolegów z Konohy, aby pomóc im w połączeniu ataku na Obito. Udało im się przytłoczyć Obito i zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad czakrą dziesięcioogoniastego, dając Sojuszowi szansę wyciągnąć go z jego ciała. W tym czasie, Naruto wchodzi świadomość Obito poprzez ich połączonych czakr i zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Choć stara się oprzeć zarówno przyciąganie słów i Naruto Shinobi uścisku na jego czakry sojuszu, czakra dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii jest usuwany z nim, a on spada na ziemię, jego moc i transformacja zanika, a jego walka zakończona. right|thumb|159px|Obito zostaje zmuszony do ożywienia Madary. GdyObito leży bezradny, Kakashi wreszcie wraca z wymiaru Kamui z determinacją, aby go zabić. Minato zatrzymuje go i mówi, że nie jest już to konieczne, ponieważ Obito poniósł porażkę przez Naruto po pokazaniu, że mylił się przez cały czas i że w głębi duszy, że żyje kłamstwem walczy o Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Gdy Sojusz zacznie przenoszą uwagę na Madarę, walczącego w innym miejscu, Obito postanawia użyć Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei chcąc ożywić każdego, których zabił jako przebłaganie za grzechy. Gdy wykonuje technikę, Czarny Zetsu wyłania się z ziemi i zmusza go do zmiany celów, ożywiając Madara. Czarny Zetsu próbuje odebrać Rinnegana Obito używa również, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie uciec od Kakashiego i Minato. Obito wyjaśnia im, co on został zmuszony do zrobienia i prosi ich, aby zniszczyć jego Rinnegana za wszelką cenę. Podczas gdy on walczy kontroli Czarny Zetsu, Demoniczna Statua wychodzi z Obito, odbierając to, co mało energii opuścił i umożliwienie Czarny Zetsu go obezwładnić. thumb|left|159px|Obito zdradza Madarę. Kiedy Minato Namikaze i Kakashi Hatake wątpili w to co się stało, Obito słabym głosem wyjaśnił, że Madara Uchiha powrócił do świata żywych. Czarny Zetsu próbował wziąć lewe oko Obito i zanieść je Madarze, ale potem jak Minato i Kakashi chcieli go powstrzymać to został zmuszony do ponownego połączenia się z poprzednikiem. Teraz Obito kontrolował, a Czarny Zetsu oświadczył, że będzie z nim walczył. Nagle z ciała Obito wyłania się Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, a potem został przywołany przez Madarę. Ponownie Czarny Zetsu próbował odebrać Rinnegana, a Obito walczył z nim o trzymanie kontroli nad ciałem i powiedział Kakashiemu, żeby przygotował się do zniszczenia oka. Czarny Zetsu poinformował ich, że klon Zetsu już dostarczył prawego rinnegana. Wkrótce Czarnemu Zetsu udało się ukraść połowię Yin Kuramy wewnątrz Minato, gdy próbował przenieść tę moc do umierającego syna. Madara będący jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, przybył, aby odzyskać lewe oko i połowę Yin Kuramy. Czarny Zetsu przeprosił za spóźnienie i powiadomił swego pana, że zdobył połowę Yin Kuramy. Gdy Czarny Zetsu próbował powrócić do niego niespodziewanie Obito Uchiha odzyskiwał przytomność. Obito zadał Marze kim on jest dla niego, a legendarny odpowiedział, że Obito jest Madarą, który piętnuje ten świat i jego marzeniem jest zobaczyć realizację planu. Madara Uchiha zaczął opowiadać o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek i po wysłuchaniu jego słów Obito zaczął iść w jego kierunku, a Gaara, Kakashi Hatake i Minato Namikaze zaatakowali ich. Niestety Madara bez problemu odepchnął wszelkie ataki, gdy Obito zbliżył się do Uchihy uderzył go w klatkę piersiowo, przypomniał sobie słowa Naruto, a w jego drugiej ręce pojawiła się laska. Oświadczył Madarze, że nie jest już nim tylko nazywa się Obito Uchiha, który chciał zostać Hokage. thumb|right|159px|Obito przenosi czakrę swoich ogoniastych bestii do Naruto. Gdy jego dawny kolega i sensei ucieszyli się na wieść, że ich przyjaciel powrócił, Madara Uchiha próbował mu odebrać lewe oko, ale on używa Kamui unikając jego próbę. Uchiha odskoczył, ale ręka Obito pozostawała w klatce piersiowej, starał się wykraść ogoniaste bestie, aby osłabić legendarnego. Madara zaszydził z Obito, który ledwo wyciągnął czakrę Shukaku i Gyūkiego. Po tym jak Kakashi Hatake teleportował na życzenie Obito, Naruto i Sakurę. Madara powstrzymał Obito, który chciał teleportować się do innego wymiaru, gdzie znajduje się chłopak. W tym momencie Obito Uchiha i Kakashi Hatake postanowili działać w duecie, a w tym momencie Madara Uchiha zaatakował obydwu naraz dwoma kulami, ale obaj jednocześnie użyli Kamui, co spowodowało szybszą teleportację Obito do Naruto. W innym wymiarze, Sakura Haruno wyczuła obecność Obito, który chciał pomóc chłopcu, ale dziewczyna nie wierzyła mu. Uchiha z żalem mówił o swojej niezdolności chodzenia w prosto, ale jego droga doprowadziła do tego momentu. Natępnie Obito zapieczętował Yin Kuramy w Naruto Uzumakim, co uczynił zgodnie z obietnicą, żeby go uratować. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje left|thumb|159px|Obito i Sakura próbują uratować Sasuke. Obito budzi się znajdując okoliczności znacznie zmieniając: Rinnegan zniknął, zastąpiony przez swojego oryginalnego lewego oka; Czarny Zetsu jest całkowicie zniknął z jego ciała;Nieskończone Tsukuyomi został obsadzony i świat uwięziony we śnie; Madara znika, zastąpiony przez Kaguyę Ōtsutsuki; Naruto i Sasuke tylko, z pomocą Kakashiego i Sakury, pozostanie oprzeć Kaguyi; teraz wszyscy zatrzymani w wymiarach Kaguyi, utraconych w którym gdzieś jest Sasuke. Po zrobieniu tego wszystkiego, Obito wyraża przekonanie, że może używać jego dwóch Mangekyō Sharinganów lokalizując Sasuke. Naruto stwarza okazję do Obito i Sakura przeniknięcia rdzenia wymiaru Kaguyi, a następnie zwraca ją podczas ich pracy. Poprzez proces prób i błędów - stres powoduje to, aby jego ciało jest uzdrowiony przez Sakura - Obito przeszukuje wymiarach Kaguya jest z Kamui i ostatecznie znajduje Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Obito poświęca się ratując życie Naruto i Kakashiego. Obito i Sakura powracając Sasuke z innego wymiaru, gdzie znajdują się Naruto i Kakashi. Patrzy, jak Naruto i Sasuke walczą z Kaguyią, ich łączne moce jedyne zdolne do zatrzymania jej. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, Kaguya przenosi ich do wymiaru o potężnej grawitacji, przybijając w dół Naruto i Sasuke, a ona atakuje Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu. Obito i Kakashi, upoważnieni przez wspólną pamięć ich dotychczasowych przyjaźni, stawiają się przed Naruto i Sasuke jako tarcze. Ponieważ jego odyseja zaczęła ratując od śmierci Kakashiego, Obito postanawia on musi teraz zakończyć rzeczy, których autorem jest ratowanie życia Kakashiego ponownie: używa lewe oko teleportując się do ataku, którego celem jest Kakashi, pozwalając na niego atak skierowany do połączenia. Ciało Obito zaczyna się kruszyć i nic nie każdy może zrobić, aby go uratować. Ostrzega Kakashiego, że nie będzie się wokół, aby uratować go trzeci raz i umieszcza swoją wiarę w lepszy świat w Naruto przed śmiercią z uśmiechem. left|thumb|159px|Po śmierci, Obito spotyka Rin w zaświatach. Obito znalazł się w stanie zawieszenia między życiem i śmiercią. Spotyka Rin czekająca na niego. Obito przeprasza, że musiała długo czekać, a także do wielu rzeczy, które robił, a ona czekała na niego. Rin zapewnia go, że to było w porządku, bo starał się bardzo najtrudniejsze i że ona zawsze patrzy. Mimo, że jest chętny, aby rozpocząć spędzać czasu z nią, on obawia się, że może zrobić coś dla Kakashiego jak umrzeć i ruin rzeczy między nimi ponownie. W związku z tym, że używa Kamui i ma swój powrót do płaszczyzny żywego ducha, a zamieszkuje Kakashiego, nasycając go tymczasowo z mocą jego Mangekyō Sharingana. Kakashi używa ich i wynikające z Susanoo, aby zapewnić pomoc dla Naruto i Sasuke, dając im otwarcie, których potrzebują, aby pokonać Kaguyę. Z wyniku rozstrzygnięta, Obito przeprasza Kakashiego ostatni raz za wszystko, a dwie części w pełni pogodzić z Obito teraz do przyłączenia Rin w życiu pozagrobowym. Ciekawostki * Powiedzonko „Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem” stało się bardzo popularne wśród społeczności fanów Naruto. Choć sam Tobi nigdy nie powiedział tego osobiście, a zrobiła to jedynie biała połowa Zetsu w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie czarnej, że przyłączenie się Tobiego do Akatsuki nie będzie takie łatwe. Dla wielu komentarz ten był bardzo komiczny i w związku z tym Tobi przedstawiany jest jako frywolny i beztroski dzieciak z pogodną naturą w wielu fanowskich pracach czy filmikach na YouTube, używając tej frazy jako parodii jego zachowania. * Jako „Tobi”, jego hobby to towarzyszenie „Deidarze-senpai”, a jego ulubionym podawanym wyrażeniem jest „tajemnica (?)” (秘密 (?), himitsu (?)). * Ulubionymi słowami Obito są „praca zespołowa” (チームワーク, chīmuwāku) i „towarzysze” (仲間, nakama). * Obito wykonał 135 oficjalnych misji: 86 rangi D, 24 rangi C, 24 rangi B, 1 rangi A, 0 rangi S. * Był jedynym członkiem Akatsuki, który skorzystał z kaptura w płaszczu członkowskim. * Maska Tobiego „zagrała” w epizodowym omake’u kończącym 129. odcinek Naruto: Shippuden wraz z twarzą Bakiego i maską Haku. * Wnioskując z anime wydaje się, że Tobi lubi jeść dango. * Tobi może oznaczać „skok” (飛) lub też „latawiec” (鳶). Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke — Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom „jastrząb zrodzony z latawca”, oznaczający, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto